


Milky

by cultfilmx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'll probably turn this into smut just give me a minute, Milk, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultfilmx/pseuds/cultfilmx
Summary: No use crying over spilled milk.But, if you have to, it's best suggested not to do it on the floor of your high school, right outside of the gym as the volleyball practice is about to start.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama had never seen someone cry so furiously and intently at the sight of a carton of milk.

Sure, he had heard of crying over spilt milk and phrases of the like, but he had never quite pictured it so... Literally?

He found himself, pocket change sitting loosely in his grip, mouth fully agape. There was something to be said about his social graces as he stared listlessly at this girl. She seemed in the midst of having the worst experience of her entire life.

The previous moment seemed to have passed a little too slowly, he had approached the machine just to catch her weighing her options. Keeping a distance, he saw her pluck out coins from a cartoon porcupine change purse. He hadn't thought much of her as she tapped in a series of numbers and letters. She had even kneeled down in such a way to not flash anyone, then took the carton into her hand as one usually does. As she got back to full height, she glanced down at her purchase once more, and then froze for what felt like minutes of Kageyama's time.

It was so miniscule of a change in her expression, Kageyama wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for the little wheeze of despair (?) she let out.

She then knelt back down onto her haunches, tears beginning to stream from her face, and placed the container of milk gently on the floor.

"Uh..." Kageyama began, realizing he only had a few moments before practice was to begin again, but the volume of her crying seemingly raised at that moment and he was left unheard. She was going into hysterics, even leaning forward, putting her forehead against the drink machine while she wailed.

"Excus--"

She suddenly screamed in fright, scrambling to get a hold of her balance, and eventually falling backwards onto her butt, "Oh my God!"

Kageyama avoided his eyes, trying not to pay notice to the now visible, brightly patterned panties showing between her legs. _Come on, you Pervert, get it together._

"I'm sorry! I was just--" She stuttered, glancing around for something, perhaps an excuse to just apparate from thin air, "I just, I just... Hate milk!"

It came out more like a screech than a statement, causing Kageyama to flinch in response. After mulling over the appropriate answer to this statement, he eventually settled on one, "Okay."

Weighing his options, he proceeded to step robotically towards her fallen figure. For a moment she looked hopeful and soothed by his presence, which brought him great confusion. No one ever looked at him like that, let alone a girl.

"Oh, there's no need, I can get myself up, I'm just go...." She trailed off, watching him as he began to slot his money carefully into the vendor. And then, in the afterbirth of their deafening silence, a loud whirr went off as a large carton of milk fell out into the mouth of the machine.

He hazards a look at where she is still splayed on the ground. Her panties aren't visible from his current angle, but her skirt is still shifted crudely onto her upper thighs. He forces himself to swallow his heart back into his chest.

Grabbing the milk carton indelicately, he avoids her eyes. _There's no way she doesn't see you buying milk, you should have just waited until after practice. She probably thinks you're some milk buying bastard trying to rub it in!!_

He hears her clear her throat, and begin to speak once more in that hoarse voice of hers, "You can have mine too if you want."

He chances it and throws another look at her from the corner of his eye. She is gathering herself into a position to get up, "I'm allergic, you see."

"Oh," he stifles out, "I would die."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't die, it'd just be like... A long trip to the restroom!" she shares this information like you might tell someone about your day, and less like the inappropriate fact that it is. However, her bloated and red face shifts into something resembling a smile. _A cute smile._

"No, I meant I love milk... " He corrects her, staring down into his hand where the familiar product sits--his drink du jour.

She doesn't get mad at him for his awkwardness or make fun of him like Tsukishima might have, instead, she grins even more, "That's cool!"

She says this like he just told her she won something, her care so genuine it warms his face in discomfort.

Kageyama notices as she avoids his eyes (most people do), and begins to pick at the elastic part of her socks. She is still splayed across the hallway corridor's floor. Finally, she says, "I loved milk, as a kid, but that was before I knew what made my stomach hurt so much all the time... "

He bobs his head like an alien just learning about the concept of agreeance. Silence over takes the two once more. Kageyama can't imagine she has anything else she wants to say to him, after all he is awkward and an incredibly uninteresting conversationalist. _Leave already, you creep_ , he decides to listen to himself, and turns around to continue on his initial path towards the gymnasium.

"Wait, just," She sputters, stopping him. "Please take this! "

He eyes what she's offerung wearily, before grabbing it with his one free hand. I mean, it appears unmettled with, he had watched her purchase it. _It's not like it's poison_ , he berates himself. He notices how she stares at his hands in something like awe, and flushes. This makes him even more aware of his each and every limb, and their gangly, teenage proportions.

"Why did you buy it if you're allergic?“ He decides against asking her about the mental break down in the middle of the hallway after school part.

"It was an... Accident..." She looks like she's about to tell the rest of a story, but decides against it. None of his business after all, and it's not like he's a very good advice giver.

"Um, do you drink a lot of milk?“

He shrugs, now finding himself avoiding her eyes, " Yeah, I guess. I drink it before or after most practices."

"You can tell," He's not sure what she means by this, but she seems to mean it. " 'cus your hair is so shiny! “

Girls had told him things like this before, but never with such genuine... Kindness? The heat that haunted his face now spreads to his groin. There's nothing deliberately perverted about what she said, and yet it sits with him in a way he's never felt before.

"Thank you for taking my milk," She practically whispers.

"You're welcome" He says automatically, borderline haughtily-- _the way only a King would greet his peasants_.

The warmth that once invigorated him is replaced with dread, and he turns around, avoiding any further dialogue.

She doesn't respond immediately to his coldness, just pauses like she's balancing a number of concerns and comments, but ultimately says nothing.

"Okay, goodbye, Shiny!" she says, unprovoked.

His face heats up, he's had many nicknames in the past, but never something like this. "Uh, okay, goodbye... Milky?"

Her eyebrows raise but she says nothing, and just continues to smile and stand there as he rotates himself back around and darts to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm disgusting
> 
> 2) thanks for putting up w it

"Oh fuck, oh fuck" Kageyama shudders as his high came faster and faster with every stroke of his cock. "Yes, yes, take my milk, take my fucking milk..." With a fistful of her hair, he pulls her lips from the head of his dick, barely able to make a sound as he silently cums into her open mouth. Little streaks of vicous white dashed across her pink, wet muscle.

"Shit," he finally manages between breaths. Then, he's looking into her eyes. They're big, clueless, and bright with empathy and excitement--that same look she gave him as she sat splayed out on the hallway floor. She swallows easily, a reminder of her good work, and reveals to him a now empty mouth. He let's out another groan of excitement at the thought of her doing it all over again, for him, treating him like a king.

"You know, I'm allergic to milk," her eyes twinkle with a coy excitement that Kageyama often saw the boys on his team be on the receiving end of. He had never experienced it himself.

\---

You were 95% sure that was that Milk Guy a bit off school grounds, sitting propped up against a tree, head gently sloped to the side, jacket strewn across his lap, twitching indelicately in his sleep.

It felt rude to shake him awake, or bother him in the midst of a dream, but classes would be starting in less than a few minutes, and you didn't think you could stomach the regret of him getting in trouble for sleeping through them. You figured, if it wasn't the same guy, hopefully he would still appreciate the kindness of a stranger.

Before your brain could make a decisions, your body was already taking a turn away from the business classes building and towards him. However, you found the closer you got, the more your anxiety began to spike.

 _Just leave him alone!_ He probably thought you were weird enough.

As you approached him, your light jog came to a skittering stop. As if your brain finally caught up, you weighed your options as you took him in. It was hard not to notice the way his long, dark eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks as he slept. Those were the kind of eyashes every man seemed to have with the sole purpose of annoying the shit out of the women in their lives.

Men like him seemed like a foreign concept to you, you had never been particularly athletic or attracted to any sports, so a majority of the people in your life were math, science and business nerds. They'd rather spend their days with their head in a book than breaking a sweat. You couldn't even remember the last time you intentionally worked out. Men like this didn't notice you, find you attractive, or care for you.That thought alone made your heart rate spike once more.

Even as he reclined, the outline forming from underneath the thin linen of his summer uniform gave evidence of lean muscle from head to toe. Aside from his rather nerdy, non-descript haircut, the thing you had recalled so fondly of him were his ridiculously beautiful eyes. Men with eyes like that stopped anybody in their tracks.

As you were now a master at doing without thinking, you tried to awake him with some brief coughs. It then escalated to a gentle nudge of your foot to his, careful not to scuff his dress pants. This still was unsuccessful, so you took to chirping out a few 'hey's and 'hello's, but no luck. Then, it took to you getting onto your haunches, and lightly patting his shoulder.

He finally stirred, long eyelashes lifting to reveal a dazed expression and those dumb beautiful eyes. His face looked flushed and confused for a moment.

"Hey!" You squeaked, "I know you were sleeping, I just wanted to make su--Oh, sorry, maybe you don't remember me, but we met a week ago or so, uh, I'm... The milk girl?“

This was apparently the best you could come up with. It was that or: hey, I'm the girl who got dumped by her boyfriend of three years and out of habit went to go buy him his favourite post-debate club drink and snack, and upon realizing this was no longer a necessary action to take since he dumped me painfully less than five days prior I decided to collapse in the hallway and upchuck my own heartache in front of any passerby, including you!

However, rather than coming to terms with his environment, or a thank you, the boy suddenly turned beet red and flung his head backwards, forcefully hitting the tree behind him.

"Fuc--" "Oh my God! Are you okay!?“

The motherly instinct in you caused you to immediately reach out and touch his head, but instead of meeting your target you ended up lightly brushing his cheek, which was, of course, unfairly smooth and blemish free in the way only men who didn't give a shit about their appearance seemed to be rewarded with. You were quick to see this was a mistake on your part.

What you had thought could be passed off as an accident seemed to have mortified him. He scrambled to his feet in haste, looking around as if he were pretending to meet someone under an urgent deadline.

"I'm gonna be gate!" It was clear he had intended to say late, but you were too shocked to even laugh at this slip up. He looked you over once more, breath uneven, clutching his jacket tightly to his abdomen, then took off. If you hadn't felt rejected enough by your break up, the cold response to your touch by this blue-eyed boy would leave a sincere wound.

By now he had booked it to somewhere out of your line of vision. Well, there was no point in chasing him, he was an athlete after all.

Once more you found yourself on the floor, underwear exposed, with the strong urge to cry.


End file.
